Different But So Alike
by Zero Output
Summary: U people happy now? I moved it~ this is a Pokemon fic I wrote, ummm....what else..Ahh yes! it's about Jesse an Ash being uhh, related, bro an sis! Mwaha! R&R plz!


-------Different But So Alike-------  
  
"Pikachu! Thundershock!" Ash said, "Oh com'on twerp! just let us go, we'll just leave!" James yelled, "Staryu, Water gun!!" Misty yelled, Yeah Pikachu we beat 'em!" Ash said, "YOU beat 'em?" Misty said "Look's like Team Rockets Blasting off again!" Team Rocket said "That was great Pikachu!" Ash complimented "You to Staryu!" Misty said, then just a couple seconds later they heard "Ding" "HA! looks like Team Rocket landed" Ash laughed.   
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Urrg! I hate that little Pest" Jesse yelled "Yes it's all fun an good for the takeing....but what about us?"  
James said, "Dat Don't even make no sence!" Meouth said, "Yeah..." Jesse said with a rather sad tone in her voice "Somthin wrong Jess?" James asked "Uh... no" she replied  
"Let's get back to the cabin" James said  
  
*************  
  
WHEN TEAM ROCKET GOT HOME  
  
"Urg, I can't beilive that little Brat beat us again!" Jesse whined, "Yeah, but you have Da admit he certinaly has everyting all worked out for himself" Meouth said  
"THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES!!!" Jesse yelled   
"Yes but it was sure clever" James added  
"Ouch!" "Whats wrong Jesse?" James asked "My hand, it's bleeding" she told him "Well we did hit dat piosion berry tree when we landed" Meouth said "Maybe you cut our arm on the tree! now..now what if youre poisioned!" James yelled "Oh shut up! youre gonna start worrieng me!! " "Weve got to get you to the hospital!" James said.   
James called a Cab and took Jesse to the hospital  
  
AT THE HOSPATAL  
  
"So you hit a tree, and it was a piosion Pika-Berry tree?" the doctor asked   
"Thats right" James told him "OK we'll need a blood sample" he said takeing Jesse into the room where they take blood.  
"Im not gonna have to get a needle, right?" Jesse asked  
"Uh...yes" the doctor told her   
  
IN THE WATING ROOM  
  
"Do you think she's going to be alright Meouth?" James said "Well I tink dat she's" Meouth got cut off by a noise that wen't like this "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
Meouth looked at James, "Musta given her da needle" Meouth said smiling, "Hehe must have" James added  
  
"Ouch ouch ouch ouch!," a whimpering Ash said "Oh Brock why did ya do that?" Misty yelled "Do what?" he asked "Hit him over the leg with a axe!" she yelled "I was gonna try to chop wood for the fire but I didn't know he was there" Brock said "HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE A HUMAN BODY!" Misty screemed "I always have my eyes shut" Brock said "OH!..anyways Doctor! can I get my friend a blood sample? he was hit by his friend *eyes narrow at Brock*  
with a rusty axe" Misty said "Yeah OK we'll get a sample"  
Meouth and James both turned there heads and watched Ash screem and moan as he was taken away to the blood sample room.  
"Should we try to steel Pikachu?" James asked "No, we already tried to steele him in a hospital" Meouth said.  
  
"OK Ash, we'll need to give you a needle" the doctor said "Can I have my Pikachu in the room?" Ash asked "haha OK" he said Ash took out Pikachu from his backpack  
as the doctor took out the blood Pikachu let out a "PIKA PI!!!!!" and then tried to scurry away, "Im OK Pikachu" Ash said "OK were all done, come back tommorow at noon" the doctor said.  
  
THE NEXT DAY   
  
"No", "Please", "No", "Please", "No", "Please", "No", "Please",   
this was the stuff that was going on at Team Rockets cabin at 11:47AM, "Oh Jesse PLEASE just go back to the hospital" James begged "NO! I will not go there, it smells funny, it smells like old people!! Im not old!!!" Jesse said, "OK Jesse whatever you say......1..2..3!" James and Meouth both jumped on Jesse and dragged her outside, when the Cab James had already arranged for came they took Jesse to the doctors.  
  
"Com'om Ash we have to leave" Brock said "Yeah Ash don't  
ya wanna see what your blood says?" Misty said "Well guy's *sweats* I actually just wanted ta" before Ash could finish his sentance Misty and Brock dragged him away.  
  
***************  
  
AT THE DOCTORS  
  
"Como'n Butch this way" Cassidy said "I don't think this is a very good idea, I mean sneaking in and takeing Jesse's blood sample" Butch said, "What can come out of it? how can that benifit us?" Butch asked "Oh! brillant duduction Butch! we'll take the twerp's (Ash's) blood sample too!" Cassidy said all exitied "But I didn't say-" "YES!!!!!! We can bring them to the boss!" Cassidy said pushing Butch through the window "Ouch!!!" Butch said as he fell on the floor.   
Cassidy and Butch go into the blood sample room.  
"Now heres a way to screw up with there lives, instead of takeing it to the boss, we should mix up the blood!" Butch said. "The blood won't mix up together unless there the same type" Cassidy mentioned. "AHH here it is! Jesses Blood" Cassidy said  
"Shhh keep it down... they will hear us!" Butch said  
"You find Ash's blood" Cassidy said  
Butch looked around the room. "Got it!" he said  
"OK let's split!" Cassidy said.  
  
LATER AT CASSIDY AND BUTCHS CABIN  
  
"OK I tallied up Jesse's blood sample... how bout you?" Cassidy asked  
"Yeah.. Whats Jesses blood type?"  
"B positive" Cassidy said "How bout Ash's?"  
"A positive" Butch said   
"Whats the DNA?" Butch asked  
"How should I know?" Cassidy asked "We'll use the Computer" Butch said.  
  
**Then they put in both test tubes**  
  
"Whats the caculation?" Cassidy asked  
"OK I'm checkin it! it's so great how advanced this technoligy is!" Butch stated.  
  
"OK here it is: Ash's blood caculation, 9818G" Butch said "How bout Jesse's?" Butch asked  
  
"Jesse's blood caculation: 9818...G.... AHHHHHHHH"  
Cassidy screemed  
"WHAT!!?!!?" Butch asked  
"Theyre...the...same" Cassidy said  
"That means....theyre...related!!!!!!!!" Butch yelled!  
"Hmm...."  
  
**********************  
  
MEANWHILE AT THE DOCTORS  
  
"OK doctor.. tell it to me nice and straight" Jesse said as if she was going to die  
"Miss, your blood is gone" The doctor said  
"WHAT!!!!!!!! I GO IN FOR A SIMPLE CHECKUP AND YOU DRAINED OUT ALL MY BLOOD!!!" Jesse screemed  
"NO MISS! I meant your blood was stolen"  
"WHAT!!!! I GO IN FOR A SIMPLE CHECKUP AND YOU LET SOMEONE STEEL MY BLOOD!!!!" Jesse shouted.  
"Miss, we'll find it, come back tommorow."  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"You LOST my blood sample!" Ash yelled "Who knows what sick things people could be doing to my blood! why.. some pirate could be cloneing me right now!!!!! to make a new race of killer- Oh... I forgot my point.." Ash said  
"MR Ketchum, just come back tomorrow, one of those new nurses must have lost it. These days they havn't a clue what to do." The doctor said.  
  
*********************  
  
LATER  
  
"Cassidy... wake up..." Butch whispered while pushing her arm  
"What is it!!!!" Cassidy yelled.  
"It turns out.. there a little more than related.." Bucth said  
"Like how?" Cassidy asked  
"Like brother and sister!" Butch shouted.  
"Brother and sister! Ah hahahahahahahah brother and hahah SISTER!!!" Cassidy laughed her head off.  
"WAIT!!! this could be a MEGA bonus!!!!" Cassidy shouted  
"How?" Butch asked.   
"Well... if we tell the boss that Jesse is realted to that kid with the Pikachu, than they would be stealing from family and they could get FIRED!!! HA" Cassidy said  
.  
"Oh.... OK, how bout we eat dinner first?" Butch said "Urg.. FINE!" Cassidy & Butch sat down and ate dinner.  
  
LATER THAT DAY.  
  
"Sir" Jesse said.  
"James! Meouth!" Giovanni called out.  
"Yes sir?" they both said.  
"LEAVE!" he said.  
"Do you want me to leave too sir?" Jesse asked.  
"No. I would like to talk to you. I got some very intresting news today, from *Cassidy & Butch* that you and that child with the Pikachu I want is your.....Brother!?"   
"BROTHER!!!!!. You MUST be mistaken!!!!!!!" Jese yelled.  
"No. I have the blood samples right here"  
Giovanni showed Jesse the samples  
"This...this can't be!....I....."   
"Cassidy and Butch are gone to find the child and tell him." The Boss said.  
"NO!!! I'LL BE RUIEND AS A TEAM ROCKET MEMBER FOR GOOD!!!!" Jesse shreeked.   
"No you won't!" he told her, "Why's that?" she asked "Youre fired. James and Meouth were informed when they left this room. You will be given this months sallery and I have already taken the liberty to find you a suitible apartment. Here, take this slip" Giovanni handed Jesse a slip of paper.  
  
:Sunshine Apartments:  
  
Name: Jessica Ketchum.  
Street: Arnold Street.  
Apt number: 35, Top floor.  
  
"Now Jesse, as a NON member of Team Rocket you will not tell a soul of our plans, also if you do, I will know, and you will be taken back here and punished seveirly!" He told her.  
"This...This can't be happining!" Tears filled Jesse' eyes.   
"WHY am I getting fired in the first place?" Jesse asked "You are related to the enemy, also you would be stealing from your brother. Pluss, you never really EVER did a GOOD job!! NOW get OUT!!!"   
  
MEANWHILE WITH CASSIDY AND BUTCH.  
  
"Hey! you little twerp! They (Cassidy & Butch) both yelled   
"HEY it's Team Rocket!!!" Ash yelled "Pikachu go!" He comanded   
"WAIT!!! STOP!!!! we aren't here to steal from any of YOU, were simply here by bosses orders!" Butch said.  
  
"Bosses.. orders?" Ash asked.  
"Yes, ya see me & Butch took a little trip to the Hospital yesterday and had a little look see at your and Jesse's blood"   
"So YOURE the crooks who stole Ash's blood huh!" Misty yelled.  
"Yeah you took my blood... uh..is there somthin the matter with me?" Ash asked  
  
"NO, but there IS somthing Intresting about you, AND Jesse!" Cassidy said  
"Yeah, like what?" Brock asked.  
"Like, relatons......... hehehe" Butch chuckled.  
"Re-Lations?" Misty asked  
"Yeah, take a look see,"  
  
Cassidy handed Misty the two blood samples and handed Ash the calculations.  
  
"This, This isn't possible!!! you guys made this hole thing up!" Ash yelled  
  
"No we didn't kid, it looks like your mommy has some explaining to do!" Butch laughed.  
  
***********************  
  
AT THE HOSPITAL  
  
"Hey Nurse!! can you calculate these for me.?" Ash asked  
"Why sure, come back in a half hour.  
  
ONE HALF HOUR LATER  
  
"Miss!... Miss! wheres the caculations??!!?!?!" Ash asked  
"Theyre right here." *The nurse handed Ash the caculations on a slip of Paper.  
  
Blood Calculaton for *Ketchum, Ash.*: 9818 G  
Blood Calculaton for *Ketchum, Jessica*.: 9818 G  
  
"I can't.....I can't beilive it, theyre the...same! that means me and Jesse are...........REALATED!!!!!!!" Ash yelled  
  
OK, there it is folks! it's got another part coming to it.  
Later, Ash.  
  
  
By: Minot C P  
Age 12!!  
Dedicated to: Jason, Miles, & Mom.  
  
  
  
Different But So Alike Part: #2  
  
  
"this..this can't be......." Ash said, "Ash...do you remember having a sister?" Misty asked  
  
"I..I don't think so, but we have to figure what this is all about before I continue my journey!" Ash said "Oh no, here we go again" Brock said packing up the camp site.  
  
LATER AT ASH'S MOMS HOUSE  
  
"MOM!!!!" Ash yelled "MOM!" he said again  
"Yes dear what is it?" "Do I have a sister?" Ash asked   
"*sweatdrops*, oh, honey... why, why did you ask me that? hehe" Ashs mom asked, " "Cause, look at these blood tests, and this slip of paper! Read it!" Ash demanded  
"It says  
  
Date: 200079 Date: 200072  
Name: Ash Ketchum. Name: Jessica Ketchum   
Born: July 23rd Born: January 7th   
Year: 200079 Year: 200072  
Time: 3: 46PM Time: 5:02AM  
Mother : Delia Ketchum Mother :Delia Ketchum  
  
  
" Ash's mom read.  
" Now, those are different dates, and both your name!" Ash exclaimed  
"AND Jesse is 7 years older than Ash! Ash was born 200079, 7 years right after Jesses birth!" Misty added  
  
"How did you get this?" Ash's mother asked  
"We got blood tests done when we went to the hospital!" ash said  
"HOSPITAL!!!!!! why?" Ash's mom said.  
  
Brock started: " OK, it all happened when I was chopping wood, I was chopping wood for the fire, when all of the sudden AHHH Ash jumped in my way just to confuse me!! then I doged him but he cut himself with the axe to make me look like that badguy!!!" Brock said with a sad face  
  
"YOU LIAR!!!! I was siting down, and Brock THOUGHT he was gonna chop wood when he hit my leg! so we went to the hospital and got blood samples, but SO did Jesse from Team Rocket, the blood got stolen, Cassidy & Butch also members of Team Rocket fiddled around with it and somehow got the DNA, & Blood types!" Ash said  
  
"Then we took the samples and stuff to the hospital and they told us they were true! mean Ash AND Jesse ARE brother and sister!!!! EXPLAIN!" Misty screemed  
  
"Well, I was married to someone before your father, his name was.....Giovanne..."   
  
""WHAT!!!!"" Ash Misty and Brock shouted.   
  
"That would mean that Giovanne is you father wouldn't it?" Brock asked  
"No, Giovanne is Jesses father" Ash's mom explained  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Arbok, what am I supposed to do? I canb't just go live in an Apartment! old people usually live in apartments!!! Im NOT old!!! and they will play creepy music! creepy music with NO words!!! just all instramental!!!" Jesse said  
"Charbock??"  
"Oh...just Return!"   
"What am I supposed to do?" Jesse whipered.  
Just then men in pale purple came and gave Jesse a basket, one was kind small, and the other one was a little shorter than her, Jesse could only think of one group like that.  
"JAMES MEOUTH!!!!!!!!!, Oh, I just knew youde come with me!!" Jesse said all cheery like.   
"Jesse! keep it down, we are not supposeda to make contact wit ya! all you answers are in dat basket!" Meouth said, "Yes, and some food too! err uh, how did you know it was us?" James asked "Only our team in Team Rocket could pull off a color scheem like that!" Jesse said.  
  
WHEN JESSE GOT HOME  
  
Jesse walked in her room and heard it, old people music!!  
"Oh no! EERRGG!!! oh, well maybe this basket will make me feel better!   
Jesse opened the basket and found a cake with the words **See you Soon** written on it with chocolate iceing! and a letter.  
  
Dear Jesse:  
We heard of your departure! *tear marks*   
anyways, we found ut who you father is...  
it's,.........Giovanne!  
Sincerely, James and Meouth **pizza staines**  
  



End file.
